Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lower section structure.
Related Art
Vehicle lower section structures are known in which an inside of a torque box is sectioned, front and rear, by a reinforcement member in side cross-section view as viewed along a vehicle width direction (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-93507).
However, there is still room for improvement regarding structures that effectively suppress plastic deformation of a torque box in cases in which load has been input from a front wheel to the torque box in a small overlap collision in which a vehicle width direction outside end portion of front bumper reinforcement is involved in a frontal collision further to the vehicle width direction outside than a front side member.